Dulce tentación El sueño de Sam Winchester
by BGQueen
Summary: No sabía que estaba pasando o como había llegado allí, tampoco sabía porque llevaba esa La música sonaba en sus oídos y todo se volvía sofocante y cálido, su corazón daba algunos brincos y la pista frente a él llama su atención, por entre las cortinas aparecía eso que lo hizo quedarse sin respiración por varios segundos: Gabriel con un diminuto traje de


_**Bueno, llevaba varios días con esta idea rondadome la cabeza sin piedad alguna, y después de debatirme unas diez veces si debía o no escribirla, bueno, terminé cayendo en la tentación y me fue imposible parar cuando ya iba en las seiscientas palabras xD Espero lo disfruten y no puedo decirles a ciencia cierta qué inspiro esto pero, bueno, espero que les guste n.n **_

* * *

Sam no sabía en dónde estaba o porque llevaba esa ropa tan extraña, y costosa, además. No recordaba haber salido de la habitación de ese motel tan vulgar que habían elegido para esa noche ambos Winchester. Estaba seguro que después de haber platicado con su hermano sobre el caso que les tocaba esa vez se fue a la cama y no se movió de ahí para nada, no recordaba si se despertó o no, ni siquiera sabía si, en efecto, estaba despierto.

Miro el lugar en el que estaba, todo semi oscuro, ambientado con unas luces rojas que combinaban y resaltaban las paredes rozadas del lugar, cortinas de seda enmarcaban todas las puertas que sus ojos alcanzaban a vislumbras desde donde estaba sentado, en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo rojo carmín, algunas mesas, unas tres pasarelas, incluyendo la que estaba frente a sus pies a unos escasos centímetros, estirando un poco más sus piernas sería capaz de tocar la madera teñida de rosa que componía esa pasarela que lograba confundirlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos. Luces tenues, pasarelas, mesas, colores provocativos en paredes y asientos, una melodía de fondo suave y sensual que acariciaba descuidadamente los oídos del cazador, dejando en blanco su cabeza. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Recordaba vagamente haber estado allí, pero no lograba reconocer el lugar. Al menos todo estaba vacío. No había pistas de que algún demonio estuviera ahí jugándole una broma o planeando matarlo por la espalda.

La música dejo de sonar de pronto, y todo en el lugar parecía haberse detenido por un momento, Sam miro a todos lados alerta, activando una alarma dentro de su cerebro para que nada fuera capaz de sorprenderlo si en algún momento planeaban atacarlo, fuera por la espalda o de frente, él estaría preparado. Siempre iba a estarlo, pensó, aunque el pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba tras esas espesas y aterciopeladas cortinas rojas.

Sam volvió su mirada al frente y frunció el ceño notando un nuevo detalle en la indumentaria del lugar. ¿Eso era un tubo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa cosa ahí? Hace sólo dos segundos no había nada en ese lugar y ahora estaba ese tubo de metal tan alto que llegaba del piso al techo perfectamente simétrico. Ahora sí que ya no sabía qué rayos era ese lugar o si de verdad estaba consciente. No, no podía ser, seguro estaba dormido o algo así, sentenció tratando de levantarse para poder salir de ahí, o lo que es lo mismo, poder despertar de una jodida vez. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, nada paso, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se negaba efusivamente a moverse de donde estaba, no importaba cuantas veces le ordenara a sus piernas y brazos que se movieran, éstos no respondían a nada de lo que Sam quisiera hacer. Como si estuvieran atadas, y probablemente así sería, recordaba perfectamente como esos hijos de puta que son los demonios –y ocasionalmente ángeles- disfrutaban enormemente usando ese truco barato de inmovilizar a sus víctimas para dejarlas sin opciones, no sentía la presión habitual que producía estar bajo el poder de esos entes, pero sabía que eso de no poder mover su cuerpo se trataba de un truco sucio.

Sam gruño por lo bajo, molesto e incómodo, no estaba en una posición _fortuita_ en esos momentos, y la camisa tan áspera empezaba a escocerle el cuello, arañando suavemente la piel que se topaba con ese trozo de tela. ¿Y se supone qué así se sentía llevar ropa ostentosa? Que pasada, era una porquería, y frustrantemente incómoda. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? Comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Mierda… -masculló intentando nuevamente mover su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, que eran bastantes gracias a su cuerpo tan… grande.

Una nueva melodía acabó con el silencio que hostigaba el lugar anteriormente, mucho más fuerte, para desagrado de Sam que empezaba a sentir como cada tonada taladraba dentro de su cerebro. Insoportable, mucho más que esos casetes que su hermano Dean se empeñaba en poner _todo el tiempo_ a _todo volumen_ siempre que viajaban. Su mente chillaba, la música estaba destrozándole los nervios poco a poco, pero, gracias a Dios o cualquier ser que estuviera allá arriba en esos momentos, aquel sonido atroz se detuvo y le cedió el paso a otro que calmo el dolor que sentía Sam dentro de su cabeza.

El menor de los hermanos sintió como el corazón le caí al estómago de un solo tirón, la música que llevaba a sus oídos en esos momentos le parecía hipnotizarte, apasionado e inusualmente suave. Cada nota acariciaba un punto dentro de él que lo estremecía por completo, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora? Las luces se volvieron más tenues y el ambiente en el lugar cambió a uno más acalorado, sofocante y sensual, incluso el comenzaba a sentir como el calor en su cuerpo iba aumentado gradualmente hasta hacerlo jadear.

Las cortinas se abrieron con un quedo sonido y un golpe amortiguado por la misma tela pesada y aterciopelada de las mismas. Sam sintió su garganta contraerse y sus músculos tensarse cuando la imagen las bizarra y atractiva que hubiera visto jamás se poso frente a sus ojos, contoneándose indescriptiblemente ante su sagaz mirada que no perdía detalle de nada. Gabriel estaba allí, vestido con un traje de enfermera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con medias y estetoscopio a juego, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, con los ojos centellando, murmurando con una mirada que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo la mueca que debía tener Sam en esos momentos, que podía jurar, debía ser la cosa más chistosa del mundo por la forma en que cada esquina de los labios, más tentadores que nunca, de Gabriel se estiraban hacia arriba, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más.

Después de dos segundos que paso admirando el cuerpo frente a él, deteniéndose justo donde un bulto sobresaliente entre las piernas de Gabriel parecía tentarlo descaradamente. Le tomo un segunda más volver su mirada al rostro de Gabriel para poder eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente, grave error; el arcángel lo esperaba encantado, pasándose la lengua rozada por sus labios lascivamente. Sam sintió un tirón debajo de su cadera, _justo entre sus piernas_, que se negó a pensar que era algo más que simple sorpresa por ver semejante imagen del rubio más bajo. No estaba excitado, por supuesto que no, para nada, claro que no, imposible… bueno, probablemente lo estaba, un poco. Tal vez.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, penetrando aún más dentro de su cerebro. Gabriel, de pie ante sus ojos, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la misma con tanta seguridad y erotismo que ya fue imposible para Sam alejar sus ojos de ese cuerpo que brillaba con luz propia, humillando descaradamente la tenue luz del lugar. Sus caderas danzaban y sus piernas hacían movimientos hechizantes, sus brazos se paseaban por su cuerpo descaradamente y sus ojos no dejaban de fijarse en los del más alto, conectando sus orbes dorados con los verdes que poseía el cazador, oscurecidos en ese momento, ausentes repasando cada detalle del cuerpo contrario. Sam miro al arcángel acercarse al tubo de metal, acariciándolo con sus dos manos, seductor y provocador, el más bajo comenzó una nueva danza a su alrededor. Regalándole una vista privilegiada de absolutamente todo su cuerpo, Sam jadeó con más fuerza y Gabriel sonrió con más ganas al conseguir lo que quería.

Cada movimiento que Gabriel hacía sobre la pista parecía perfecto, una danza meticulosamente diseñada para mandar al diablo hasta la más diminuta pizca de sentido común que tenía en la cabeza Sam. Sí, no era un aficionado a esas cosas, no sentía ningún gusto morboso por ir a esos lugares, _antro de pecados_, como alguna vez los llamo Castiel. Ni tampoco le gustaban los hombres, no, ninguno, jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguno que se hubiera cruzado en su camino, pero con Gabriel, viéndolo de esa forma tan… no tenía palabras para describir lo perfecto y delicioso que se veía el bromista en esos momentos. Llegó a pensar que ninguna palabra daba la talla para describirlo. _Perfecto. Hermoso. Erótico. Sexi. _No, sencillamente no existía ninguna definición que diera a entender cuán maravilloso se veía Gabriel en esos momentos.

El menor de los Winchester, aturdido, ausente dentro de su mente no se dio cuenta cuando aquella fuerza que lo mantenía quieto se había esfumado, tampoco percibió cuando se montó sobre la pista para detener el baile del rubio y tirarlo con algo de fuerza sobre la dura y fría madera de la pista. Escucho un quejido suave salir de sus labios, y no le importó en absoluto. Sus ojos brillaron feroces y todo dentro de él vibro dejando salir esos gruñidos casi animales que purgaban por ser liberados. Sus labios encontraron la suave piel de Gabriel y el sabor afrodisiaco de su piel nublo todo pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, cualquier tipo de razonamiento se había ido al diablo. Joder, la piel de Gabriel era deliciosa. Sam pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo del arcángel, subiendo y bajando cuanto ellas quisieran, la ropa le estorbaba horrores, el vestido, antes diminuto, ahora parecía cubrirlo por completo. Sam se irguió, dispuesto a romper la prenda de una puñetera vez, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con las pupilas del arcángel el tiempo se detuvo y su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar. Gabriel lo miraba con una media sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa a medio quitar, y aún así su mirada llena de emociones tan cálidas como el sol dejaron sin aliento al más alto. El corazón de Sam dio un salto y el rubio alzó sus brazos para acariciar el rostro del más alto, delineando sus pómulos y sus labios con precisión y una ternura inexplicable, conmoviendo de tantas maneras a Sam que no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma.

-Sammy… -susurró Gabriel, tirando del rostro de Sam para acercarlo al suyo-. Sammy…

Sam se inclinó, ansioso por ese contacto.

-Samy…

Ya estaba tan cerca de probar esos labios.

-Sam…

Ya casi…

-¡SAM!

Y Sam despertó sobresaltado y con el corazón en los oídos latiendo con fuerza. Se levantó de un salto y miro el lugar en el que estaba: el motel. El motel al que había llegado ese mismo día y al que habían vuelto poco después para descansar un poco. Miro debajo de él y vio la cama donde en la que se echó tan pronto llegó a la habitación.

-¿Dean? –Susurró el más alto buscando a su hermano. No lo vio así que camino al pequeño comedor que tenía el lugar y allí lo encontró sentado a todas sus anchas sobre el sofá con cerveza a la mano y Cas sentado junto a él mirando la televisión. Su hermano lo vio llegar y se alejo un poco del cuerpo del ángel, _¿en serio Dean pensaba que no se había dado cuenta ya de la relación que llevaba con el ángel de la gabardina?_ _¿Qué tan estúpido lo creía su hermano mayor?_, pero aún así lo dejo pasar. Por esa vez.

-Hey, grandullón, tienes una cara horrible, ¿has tenido una pesadilla? –cuestionó alguien a su espalda y Sam no tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba, conocía esa voz perfectamente.

Sam se estremeció de pies a cabeza, rojo hasta la raíz de su cabello con los ojos fijos en el suelo y la mirada sorprendida de Dean y Cas sobre él, éste último porque no entendía el cambio de color que había sufrido el rostro de Sam, ese mismo que tenía Dean cuando le comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba verlo desnudo sobre la cama después de estar un rato _juntos_.

Gabriel sonrió y palmeó la cadera de Sam con su mano derecha, caminando hasta donde estaba el hermano del más alto y el suyo.

Sí, era injusto el entrar en los sueños de Sam y violar así su privacidad, pero, teniendo en cuanta lo tímido que era Sam en general, ¿cuándo iba a poder darle una sorpresa así?

_Además, a Gabriel le encantaba bailar_… _y las buenas bromas_.

Pero sobre todas esas cosas; _lo que más le gustaba era Sam Winchester._

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo, y espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¿REVIWES?**_


End file.
